


he keep it juicy juicy

by orphan_account



Series: the t in nct stands for thot [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ??? kinda????, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Insecurity, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Praise Kink, Riding, Rimming, Shorts, Slim Thicc Taeil, Vanilla, barely!! this isn't angsty at all, don't mind me just feeding johnil nation, fuck i forgot some tags, taeil has cake wbk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-04 16:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20473766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "How am I going to 'make him want it?'" Taeil asks, drawing the words right from Jungwoo's mouth. He's curious. Jungwoo's mind fascinates him, and Taeil would be a fool to not listen to what he has to suggest."Booty shorts."This is why a few hours later, after they paid for their food, left the restaurant, and entered the nearest department store, Taeil is walking out of there with a shopping bag filled with one item: the shortest pair of velvet shorts he has ever seen.





	he keep it juicy juicy

**Author's Note:**

> ahahahaha....... this is mostly self indulgent. also not @ how taeil literally called johnny sexy in the second bklyn boys video. johnil nation let's feast!!!
> 
> title from "juicy" by doja cat

Taeil sighs, his chin resting on his hand as he chews on his chicken alfredo.

"What's up? You've been looking down ever since we got here," Jungwoo asks with his eyebrows furrowed in concern. He immediately stuffs his face with his own food.

"I don't know. It's just that I've been gaining some weight lately, and it's all been going to my lower half. I mean, _I_ don't mind it, but I'm not sure what Johnny thinks about it, if he's noticed."

It's true. Taeil has kind of let go of his diet and workout routine over the past few months, and it's starting to catch up to him. Whenever he looks at himself in the mirror, he notices the added weight on his butt and thighs. He would be lying if he said he didn't like it, though. In his free time, like when he's lying by himself on the bed and messing around on his phone, he squeezes and pats his own butt, simply admiring how nice it feels. What Johnny thinks about it, however, is a total mystery. His boyfriend has mentioned it at all, which is strange considering how vocal Johnny is about how much he loves Taeil's body (among other things, of course). He doesn't want to make a big deal out of it, but it still makes him wonder.

Jungwoo frowns upon hearing Taeil's uncertainty. "What makes you think that? I've always deemed Johnny an ass man, not gonna lie, and you're not an exception to that." 

"Yeah, well, I guess he just hasn't seen a change. And we haven't really, you know, had sex as often as usual, so that could be a factor as well?" Taeil tries to reason. It makes sense; both Johnny and Taeil have been busy with work, and they're usually too tired to do anything more than a simple handjob or blowjob. It's still good, but Taeil misses the long sessions they used to have, when they would take the time to make each other feel as much pleasure as possible. 

"Ugh, please don't tell me that you guys are getting too old to fuck already!" Jungwoo's sour expression mixed with his chubby cheeks from the food in his mouth looks absolutely ridiculous, and Taeil is taken aback from Jungwoo's words. Jungwoo notices. "Sorry, I didn't mean that in a bad way. I just mean that you guys deserve to have good sex, especially with an ass like yours."

Taeil smiles. "Thanks, Jungwoo, but he's always so tired. I don't want to force him to fuck me just so he can notice that my ass is fat."

"But you're not forcing him," the younger male insists. "You would never force him to do anything; I know you. But what you _can_ do is make him want it. And besides, it's a Saturday, and it's not even noon yet. You guys have time to get it on." He wiggles his eyebrows up and down, which draws a chuckle out of Taeil's mouth.

"How am I going to 'make him want it?'" Taeil asks, drawing the words right from Jungwoo's mouth. He's curious. Jungwoo's mind fascinates him, and Taeil would be a fool to not listen to what he has to suggest.

"Booty shorts."

This is why a few hours later, after they paid for their food, left the restaurant, and entered the nearest department store, Taeil is walking out of there with a shopping bag filled with one item: the shortest pair of velvet shorts he has ever seen.

"I can't fucking believe I bought these," Taeil groans as he sits in Jungwoo's car. He's examining the shorts once again, holding them in front of him and assessing all of his life choices. "They're barely even shorts! They're seriously like underwear. I swear I felt the cashier lady judging me as she scanned them."

Jungwoo takes a hand off of the wheel to wave a hand in Taeil's direction, dismissing his insecurity about the purchase. "Don't even worry about it. She looked jaded, not judgemental. I'm sure she's seen people buy worse things. And besides, the length is the key point! You _want_ Johnny to see your ass." And Jungwoo's not wrong. Underneath it all, he secretly can't wait to put them on and see Johnny's reaction.

When Jungwoo drops Taeil off at his and Johnny's apartment, Taeil quickly opens the front door, wanting to get the show on the road already. He's holding the bag behind him as he greets Johnny, who is thankfully too preoccupied with the episode of _The Office_ that's playing on their television to notice that anything's different. After a soft kiss on the cheek, Taeil makes his way to their bedroom and changes into the shorts. He forgoes any sort of underwear; he currently doesn't have anything in his closet that could possibly be hidden underneath the velvet.

After completing the outfit with one of Johnny's large t-shirts, Taeil stands in front of the full body mirror in their room. He twists around to see how he looks, and _wow_. He thought it looked good in the store's brightly lit dressing room, but it's a totally different feeling with the natural lighting hitting his smooth skin in just the right way. He reaches behind and grabs a handful of the plush flesh, biting his lips when he sees it jiggle as he lets go. After watching himself for a few more minutes, he takes in a deep breath and walks into the living room to show himself off.

Johnny hears Taeil's feet against the tile and asks without looking, "Do you wanna watch with me?"

And Taeil doesn't reply. At least, not in the way that Johnny is expecting. He walks in front of Johnny, straddles his lap, and wraps his arms around his neck. A smile plays on his lips when he sees Johnny's eyes widen. "How about we do something else?" This seriously feels like the start of a porn video, and he feels so embarrassed. But he can't show it. Instead, he pulls up the hem of Johnny's shirt, exposing his tiny little shorts.

"Fuck, what are these, Taeil?" Johnny marvels, groping and circling Taeil's backside with strong hands.

"I bought them with Jungwoo after brunch. Thought you might've wanted a treat after working so hard lately." He runs a hand down Johnny's muscular arms, feeling how toned they are. Taeil has to admit that Johnny's muscles are a turn-on for him, and he feels himself slowly hardening.

"Jesus." Johnny kisses Taeil instead of saying anything more, their lips moving together slowly. It becomes more passionate, hungrier, as the minutes pass, a result of frustration that has been building up for the past few weeks. Soon, their kiss is filled with groans and whines, they're licking into each other's mouths, and they're both hard.

Johnny pulls away to laugh, looking down at their dicks. "Are we teenagers or something? I don't think we've ever gotten them up this quickly."

"We're horny, Johnny." Taeil replies dryly, too needy to entertain Johnny any further. He trails his lips down to Johnny's collarbone, where he starts sucking, biting, and licking at the skin in an attempt to leave a hickey.

"_Ah_, babe, wait, stop," Johnny says breathily, and Taeil detaches his lips from Johnny's skin with a wet noise. "Let's go to the bedroom. I need to fuck you properly, and I'm really not in the mood to clean up our cum from the couch later."

"Ugh, you're right." Taeil lifts his leg to get off of Johnny, and that's when he really notices how nice the soft velvet feels against his bare skin. To tease Johnny a bit, he hikes up the back of the shirt, showing off his ass. Johnny wolf whistles, and Taeil would be disgusted if it were literally anyone else. But this is what he wanted in the first place: the attention.

Once they get to their room, Taeil flops on his back onto the bed. He sighs in comfort as he sinks into the material. Johnny ungracefully falls next to Taeil with his arms splayed out like a starfish, causing the latter to bounce from the impact. Taeil yelps and laughs it off before rolling on top of Johnny's body.

"This is comfy," Taeil hums and closes his eyes in content.

Johnny wraps his arms around Taeil's waist and agrees, "Yeah, a nap would be nice right now."

That catches Taeil off guard. He wouldn't be mad if Johnny wasn't feeling it anymore (he's still semi-hard, so Taeil has some hope), but he was really looking forward to having Johnny's dick inside of him. He pushes himself off of Johnny's chest slightly. "You wanna sleep?" Taeil asks quieter than usual, trying his best not to sound disappointed.

"I thought the plan was that we were gonna have sex, babe." Johnny chuckles and runs his hands through Taeil's hair. It's still shaggy and slightly uneven, but it's getting longer, and Johnny is a fan.

Taeil's face twists in surprise. "I mean, yeah, that was the plan. But, like, if you're tired, then we don't have to." He averts his eyes, his confidence from earlier dwindling by the second.

"Taeil, babe, do you want me to fuck you?" Jesus Christ, it's like Johnny's eyes are staring into Taeil's soul. He can't hide now.

So he sucks it up and nods.

Johnny smiles warmly, the lines in his cheeks becoming more prominent, and Taeil's heart thumps in his chest. "Then I'll fuck you to make up for the lack of dick you've gotten over these past few weeks. I wanna make you feel good, alright? Don't worry about me being too tired." Johnny punctuates his sentence with a kiss, Taeil's stomach bubbling with excitement and love all at once. The prospect of having Johnny inside of him causes blood to rush back down south, and his dick is fully hard again. He takes the opportunity to roll his hips slowly, and it works like a charm.

Johnny groans against Taeil's mouth, the friction of their cocks sliding together through the layers of fabric adding to his arousal. But it's not enough. Johnny leans on his elbow, bringing Taeil up with him so he's sitting on his lap. "What do you want me to do, babe?" Johnny asks while staring at Taeil's lips, nipping at them after he's done speaking.

"Want you to eat me out." Normally, Taeil can be quite reserved, maybe too shy or flustered to be the one to initiate. But when he wants something, he _wants_ something, and he'll say what he needs to say in order to get it.

Thankfully, usually when Taeil wants something, Johnny wants it even more. "Fuck, yeah, I can do that. Lie down on your stomach."

And Taeil does just that. His cock is rubbing against the front of his shorts, and it leaves Taeil craving more. He hears Johnny reposition himself so his face is right above Taeil's butt, and he squirms in anticipation.

Johnny starts by playing with the cheeks, squeezing his hands around them over the shorts and groaning when they jiggle underneath his hands. "God, when the fuck did this happen? I've always loved your ass, but this? I'm gonna go crazy." Johnny uses his thumbs to rub the underside of the globes, slightly spreading them apart every few seconds.

"I dun'no if you noticed, but I've been putting on some weight. My habits are getting shitty," Taeil nearly mumbles, his cheek squished against the back of his hand. His voice is smooth and thick, Johnny's firm but tender touches already having an effect on him.

"Oh, babe, I hope you're not feeling bad about this," he consoles, pressing his lips to Taeil's plush thigh.

"'M not. I just wasn't sure if you were gonna like it." Taeil is definitely mumbling at this point, both from how relaxed he feels and from the embarrassment of being totally transparent.

Taeil can feel Johnny smile against his ass cheek, and it should be stupid, but Taeil is more than endeared. "Sorry I didn't notice before, baby. I love it so much. You're so beautiful all over." He continues sloppily kissing Taeil's thighs and the part of his ass that's left uncovered by the shorts. His fingers are playing with the elastic waistband, and Taeil whines quietly as he thinks about what's about to come next. "Can I take these shorts off? They're so cute; I wanna save 'em for later."

Taeil hums as a "yes" and reaches back to start pulling them down himself. Johnny finishes the job, dragging them all the way down his legs and placing them on the nightstand.

"No underwear?" Johnny teases.

"Fuck off, I had nothing that wouldn't show."

"It's fine. Maybe I'll buy you some panties or a cute thong you can wear under those shorts," he suggests while spreading Taeil's legs wider, which makes Taeil feel very exposed.

"Jesus Christ." Taeil can't handle this. He has already forgotten how filthy Johnny can be during sex, and, now that he's experiencing it again, it honestly gives him whiplash. As hot as it is, though, Taeil wants Johnny's tongue on him _now_. "Just, fuck, just hurry up. I wanna come." 

Johnny hums, spreading apart Taeil's cheeks to expose his pink hole. "I'll make you come, babe. Just relax and take what I'm gonna give you." 

With that, Johnny licks a thick stripe up Taeil's crack, and Taeil shudders at the touch. He's fucking sensitive, and it shows. Johnny continues without pause, firmly, but slowly, swiping his tongue across his hole to loosen him up. The pleasure is definitely there, but he knows that Johnny is just getting started. He begins to grind against the sheets, his cock sliding across the fabric, and _fuck_, that feels good. The roughness against his dick contrasts Johnny's tongue prodding his ass, and it makes Taeil's head spin. He's already groaning without abandon, low sounds from the back of his throat that aren't enough to make him flustered just yet.

"Fuck, baby, forgot how good your tongue feels on me," Taeil praises, breathless, and reaches one hand back to grab a fistful of Johnny's hair, burying him even further between Taeil's cheeks. Johnny whines at the sudden roughness, and the sound is music to Taeil's ears. Their dynamics in the bedroom aren't one-sided. In reality, it's like there aren't any sides at all. They simply know how to make each other feel good. Their friends call them vanilla, but they couldn't care less. They have good sex, and that's all that matters to them.

Although the focus right now is on Taeil, that doesn't mean that Johnny isn't gaining anything from this. As much as Johnny teases and jokes, he wants to please and derives pleasure from doing so. So, hearing Taeil's moans and feeling him grind his hips forward into the bed and back onto his tongue really gets him going. His dick is throbbing, but he resists the urge to touch himself. He would much rather use his hands to keep Taeil spread open for his tongue.

And Johnny is feeling particularly dirty, fueled by the image of Taeil in those shorts and having not fucked him in weeks. He starts fucking his tongue into the tight hole, flexing the muscle and slowly inching it further in with each thrust.

"_Ah_, you're stretching me out so good." Taeil's voice is becoming breathy and more high-pitched. Bingo. 

So Johnny doesn't slow down. He falls into a rhythm, his tongue penetrating Taeil while he thumbs at Taeil's perineum. This draws out long, smooth sounds from between Taeil's lips, and they're honestly intoxicating. Taeil has a beautiful voice when he's singing, but his moans during sex fall into another category of their own. Johnny needs more, so he tries something he never has before. He grips Taeil's globes with his hands and moves them apart, widening Taeil's hole.

Taeil is shocked, to say the least. He props himself up on his forearms and turns around as much as he can in this position. "Johnny, what the hell are you—"

Johnny doesn't give time to finish his sentence before he fucking spits both on and _in_ Taeil. A thick glob of saliva slides inside of the latter, and Taeil gasps at the feeling.

"Jesus, what the fuck was that? Did you _spit_ in me?" Taeil asks, confused and pleased at the same time.

"Yeah, how does it feel? I've seen people do it in porn, and it looked hot," Johnny supplies, his voice eager and awaiting.

"Well, it feels dirty and wet, but... I like it. You need to hurry up, though, it's drying up already." 

A chuckle is all the response Taeil gets before Johnny spits on him again. He doesn't waste any time, using the added wetness to ease in the smooth slide of his tongue. He full on fucks Taeil with it, now being able to fit the entire appendage inside. Taeil seems close, judging from the way he grinds more quickly against the sheets, his hips stuttering every now and then.

"Are you gonna come soon, babe?"

"Yeah, yeah, fuck. Keep going." Taeil is breathless and panting with every other word he says. He moves one of his legs so he can reach under himself to touch his dick, rubbing the head with soft fingers. This new position allows Johnny more access to his hole without having to keep it spread with his hands, which allows him to go to fucking town. He fucks Taeil even faster, enduring the burn in his jaw for the sake of his boyfriend's orgasm. 

Not even a minute later, it all pays off. Johnny can't see it, but he feels it—the clench of Taeil's walls around his tongue as his hips buck up and down. Taeil comes across his own fingers and the sheets, staining them with white. He continues to circle the head even while he's coming, and his legs shake from the overstimulation. After Taeil starts to come down from his high, he rests his arms by his head and breathes in and out deeply. Before lying down next to Taeil, Johnny slaps his ass lightly to ogle at the way the flesh ripples. 

Taeil turns his head to see Johnny's smug face, and he rolls his eyes. "Are you gonna be doing that a lot now?"

"Only if you let me," Johnny replies as he soothingly rubs Taeil's lower back.

Taeil smiles and nose-exhales. "Yeah, yeah, whatever you want, baby. Speaking of, want me to suck you off or something? You look really hard." He turns so he's on his side and reaches a hand out to feel Johnny's dick through his gym shorts.

Johnny hums as he weighs his options. He would love to feel Taeil's mouth around him, but he wants to make sure that he holds off on coming for as long as possible. "No, it's alright. I just wanna fuck you already." He grins dumbly, and Taeil can't help but do the same. God, he's too whipped for this man.

"Mm, fine." Taeil gets up to get some lube from their drawer, nearly stumbling as he tries to stand up. He finds his footing, but his legs still slightly feel like jelly. He looks back at the creepy smirk on Johnny's face. Johnny is clearly proud of himself for making Taeil come so hard that he has trouble walking, but Taeil won't let his ego inflate that much larger. "Don't you dare say anything." Taeil points a finger at Johnny and narrows his eyes. 

The latter feigns a look of innocence, and Taeil stops trying. With an exhale, he grabs the bottle of lube and throws it at his boyfriend. It hits Johnny's right pec before falling onto the sheets. "Ow, what was that? I didn't even say anything!" Johnny rubs at his chest to soothe the dull ache left by the hard plastic.

"You were thinking it. I could tell," Taeil accuses before positioning himself on his back, knees drawn up and legs spread out to get stretched for Johnny's dick.

Johnny chooses not to comment, and instead moves so he's kneeling in between Taeil's legs. At that moment, he realizes that they're still wearing clothes, and Johnny's current outfit consisting of old gym shorts and a thrifted t-shirt isn't necessarily the most sexy. So, he hastily removes all of his clothes and throws them somewhere on the floor, and Taeil follows, albeit a little awkwardly considering the fact that he's still lying flat on his back. From this angle, though, he has a clear view of Johnny's tall, broad figure, and he likes it.

"You're so sexy," Taeil says lazily, drawing circles onto his own stomach as he waits for Johnny to get started.

"You're sexier, babe. Seriously, I cannot get over your ass and thighs. I really hit the jackpot with you, huh?" Johnny leans down to kiss Taeil, who smiles against Johnny's mouth at the compliment. 

They make out for a few minutes before Taeil starts getting needy again. He feels around the bed for the lube bottle while his lips are still connected with Johnny's, and he's honestly impressed with himself when he feels it in his hand. He pushes Johnny away softly and hands him the lube without a word. After uncapping the bottle and drizzling some onto his fingers, he rubs two of them against Taeil's hole. He sighs happily, the oversensitivity from earlier fading into a pleasant buzz underneath his skin. Johnny shallowly dips the two fingers inside of Taeil, testing how loose he is. He opens his mouth in a broken moan as his hole is breached.

"How many do you want me to start out with? You're still pretty loose." Johnny removes the fingers, allowing Taeil to think about what he wants before continuing.

"You can start off with two. I want your dick inside of me," Taeil admits shamelessly.

So Johnny does just that. He inserts his middle and ring fingers inside of Taeil slowly, feeling them stretch Taeil's walls more than they were earlier. Taeil gasps and lifts his legs up, hooking his arm under his knees and nearly folding himself in half. It burns, but it's not the worst. Taeil bares the pain or a minute or two before it subsides, and he lets out a shaky moan.

"Move, baby."  Johnny moves the fingers in and out, waiting a few more strokes before curling them upward. Taeil's eyes scrunch up, and he moans highly. "Don't, you're gonna make me come too soon."

"Sorry, babe," Johnny apologizes quietly before focusing on working Taeil open. He continues stretching Taeil slowly and thoroughly, only moving on when Taeil tells him that he can and adding a little more lube on his fingers each time he inserts another digit. He eventually builds up to four fingers, with Taeil steadily letting out pretty moans along the way. It takes longer than usual, even though Johnny always preps Taeil with four fingers before they have sex. It's just that they haven't done it in so long that Johnny doesn't want to take any risks, especially with how big he is.

But Taeil is finally ready. "I'm good, Johnny." He sets his legs down before sitting up with a grimace, his ass wet with how much lube they used. 

"So how do you want me?"

Luckily for Johnny, Taeil has been thinking about this ever since they started. "Let me ride you, but reverse cowgirl."

Johnny's eyes widen at Taeil's proposition, and he swears that the saliva in his mouth increases tenfold. Okay, gross, but Taeil is just that fucking hot. "Uh, fuck yes," Johnny slurs and immediately positions himself on his back.

Taeil grabs the bottle of lube and squirts some onto Johnny's dick, stroking it up and down to spread the thick substance along the length. Johnny moans loudly when Taeil gets his hand on him, as it's the first time his dick has gotten properly touched all day. Once Johnny's cock is fully coated, Taeil holds it up for stability and sinks down on it slowly, his mouth hanging open as he fills himself up. Taeil doesn't stop until Johnny is balls deep, and his ass is flush against Johnny's hips.

He breathes out loudly, trying to get used to the sheer length and girth of his boyfriend's cock. "You're so—god, you're really big," Taeil says shakily, digging his nails into Johnny's thighs. Johnny can only imagine the stretch Taeil is feeling right now, so he uses his hands to gently massage Taeil's waist.

"You okay, babe?"

Taeil nods wordlessly. He bites his lip as he slowly becomes more accustomed to Johnny's size, and a whine escapes his lips when the pain is replaced with pleasure. Without any sort of warning, Taeil begins to move, circling his hips slowly.

"_Mmm_, feel so full. Your cock is so big, I love it." Taeil's tone is dripping with arousal, and it's making Johnny dizzy.

"Taeil, you're so hot, what the fuck." He's still gripping Taeil's waist, his fingers sinking into the soft flesh. His view isn't ideal, as he can't see Taeil's face when he feels good, but it's still phenomenal with the way Taeil's curves are accentuated in this position.

Taeil giggles before starting to roll his hips sinfully, his head tipping back in pleasure at the new angles. Everything is just _so much_ for the both of them even though Taeil has been on Johnny's dick for five minutes, probably. Taeil has always been so tight, even when he is well stretched, and today is no exception. The way Taeil's walls grip Johnny's cock is addicting, and he can't get enough of it.

"Love your tight little ass," Johnny nearly growls while thrusting up once, and Taeil gets the message. They're both way too horny right now for the pace Taeil has set, so he gives himself and Johnny what they both want.

Taeil lifts himself off of Johnny's cock just enough, the cock head still inside of him, before sinking all the way back down again. "Fuck, fuck, so deep, Johnny," Taeil says, his voice on the verge of breaking with every single word. Now that he has started, he can't stop. Using all of his leg strength, he bounces up and down Johnny's dick, moaning and whining constantly. God, Taeil's ass does not stop jiggling, and Johnny thinks he might actually get drunk off of the sight. The sound created by Taeil's ass clapping against Johnny's hips is so fucking filthy, and not to mention the squelching of the lube.

"Jesus, this sounds like fucking porn," Johnny laughs.

"Mhm, yeah, _shit_," Taeil tries to reply, but fails miserably as he makes no effort to stop impaling himself with Johnny's dick. And frankly, Johnny doesn't care. He simply continues to moan in tandem with Taeil, and his voice cracks once. Thankfully, Taeil doesn't mention it.

Soon enough, however, Taeil's bouncing starts to slow down. He twists around to look at Johnny, his hips still grinding on his cock as he whines, "Johnny, my legs hurt. Help me."

And Johnny has never been one to say no to Taeil. "I've got you, babe. Face me."

Taeil dismounts Johnny and turns himself around so he's facing the latter. Johnny asks if he's ready, and Taeil nods, because duh! Of course he's ready. He's been bouncing on Johnny's dick for the past ten minutes; how would he not be ready? Whatever, Taeil doesn't dwell on it, appreciating the fact that Johnny wants to make sure he's okay before he does anything. When the younger starts moving, Taeil is immediately grateful for the warning. After planting his feet flat on the bed, Johnny thrusts his hips up, fucking Taeil roughly now that he's the one in charge of the pace.

From this new angle, Johnny hits his prostate on the second thrust, and Taeil nearly screams. "_Oh_, fuck, baby, please, it's so good. Fucking love your dick, love how hard you fuck me," Taeil babbles, thoughts and words jumbled from the pleasure.

Johnny isn't doing any better. He breaks a sweat from the exertion of having Taeil's weight on top of him while using his strength to fuck him, but the warmth around his cock is so good that the ache is worth it. "Yeah, I love fucking you and making you feel good. Gonna make you come on my cock," Johnny says.

"_Unh_, yes, please. 'M close, make me come, baby." Taeil gets his hand on his own dick as Johnny bounces him on top of his, and it's a lot. His prostate is being abused from how roughly Johnny is fucking him, and his cock being stimulated adds another level of pleasure that brings him even closer to the edge.

"That's it, babe. I'm almost there, too. Let's come together, alright?" Johnny is panting heavily, and so is Taeil. They're both a mess.

Taeil nods frantically at Johnny's words, and he quickens the pace of his hand. He feels his stomach tightening as he becomes overwhelmed with the onslaught of pleasure, and it builds and builds and builds. Until it breaks. A loud, breathy moans falls out of Taeil's mouth as cum spurts out of his cock, getting all over his hand and Johnny's stomach. He clenches tightly around Johnny's cock, which is enough to bring Johnny to his orgasm, too. He covers his mouth as a whimper escapes from the back of his throat, but he can't control it. It breaks off into a high-pitched noise as he comes, spilling wet warmth into Taeil. They come down from their highs together, chests heaving as they catch their breaths

Taeil unceremoniously lets his body fall forward, burying his face into the crook of Johnny's neck with his cock still inside of him. 

"Holy fuck," Johnny breathes out, "that was really good."

Taeil makes a muffled noise of agreement. He lifts his hips slightly to let Johnny's softening dick slip out of him, causing some cum to drip out. Too tired to move any further, he settles with the fact that he's just going to have to keep Johnny's cum inside of him for a little longer. 

Johnny falls asleep with his hand on top of Taeil's ass. Taeil lifts his head to look at the velvet shorts on the nightstand, and he smiles. He sends Jungwoo a text thanking him for the idea and telling him that he owes Jungwoo coffee for a week before knocking out himself.

**Author's Note:**

> me writing a smut that ends with them sleeping??? what a surprise!!111!11!!!11
> 
> anyway pls give me validation pls and ty <3
> 
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/starryeyedboys) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/scftiejaem)


End file.
